The Three Little Gryffindors
by Andie Sky
Summary: Just before Ron starts Hogwarts, Molly remembers seeing the Potters on Harry's first birthday, the last time she saw them alive. Oneshot.


Disclaimer: yeah, I wish it was mine.

A/N: So this is mostly off memory, and kinda slightly AU because I doubt all these people knew each other.

**

* * *

**

**Godrick's Hollow Graveyard**

**Summer 1991**

Ron was 11 years old. He and his family had all come to Godrick's Hollow to visit graves that their mother had wanted to see.

Ron looked around, uncomfortable. Percy was standing with Bill and Charlie behind Mom and Dad. They were in front of two side-by-side graves that read Gideon and Fabian. Ron was standing ways away with Ginny, who was 10. He knew Ginny didn't like cemeteries and would begin to cry soon, so he had taken her to a weeping willow that hid most of the graves from sight.

Ginny was curled up next to Ron, sniffing slightly. He patted he shoulder, but was more interested in where Fred and George had run off to. He hadn't seen them since they entered the cemetery.

He decided to go look for them. Quietly he grabbed Ginny's hand and they climbed through the gaps in the black iron gates. The streets were quiet in this part of Godrick's Hollow. He wondered why.

Then he saw it. Ginny and Ron had wandered down the street, only to see two tall redheaded boys standing in front of a beautiful white house. There was a problem though. When he got closer, he noticed there was a large hole blown into the top, revealing a room that was strangely unaffected by the weather.

Ginny grabbed Ron's hand, scared.

"Ron? Why are Fred and George in front of that house? Why is there a hole in the top of it? Why are we going near it? Ron?"

But Ron was ignoring her. They now stood beside Fred and George, who were talking quietly. Ginny ran in between them, hiding.

"Why are you two looking at this funny old house? It's not even a whole house, look." She pointed at the roof where a hole revealed the top floor.

Fred and George hoisted her up on their shoulders.

"You see that hole, Ginny?" Began George.

Fred continued, "That's where Harry Potter defeated You-Know-Who 11 years ago."

Ginny looked on in amazement. She loved hearing stories about Harry, he was like a hero to her.

Ron looked at a sign constructed in front of his house. There was writing on the top:

**On**** this spot, on the night of 31 O****ctober 1981,**

**Lily and James Potter lost their lives.**

**Their son, Harry, remains the only wizard**

**ever to have survived the Killing Curse.**

**The house, invisible to Muggles, has been left**

**in its ruined state as a monument to the Potters**

**and as a remainder of the violence**

**that tore apart their family.**

Ron looked at the large sign at the hundreds of messages scribbled to the Potters over the years.

The most recent was in a scrawled handwriting that was changing between red and yellow.

It read, simply, "We'll see you in Gryffindor, Harry! F&G."

Ron turned angrily at his brothers.

"You wrote to Harry Potter on the sign?"

Fred, George and Ginny all turned to Ron.

Ron shook his head.

"Okay, it was a nice thing to do. But if Mum and Dad see this, they'll kill you. And I mean, it's not like Harry Potter's going to be reading it. Plus, nobody has seen him in 11 years, he's probably hiding in the Muggle world somewhere, so probably doesn't even KNOW about Hogwarts. And even if he did, how do you know he'd end up in Gryffindor?"

Fred and George exchanged looks.

"Because…" Fred started.

"He's Harry Potter." George finished.

"And Lily and James Potter were-"Fred said.

"In Gryffindor, plus-" George said.

"He's Harry bloody Potter, mate!" Fred exclaimed.

"What other house would he be in? Hufflepuff? SLYTHERIN?" George gave a disgusted look.

Ron stared. "But what if he doesn't know if he's a wizard?"

Fred and George had to take this into account. Now that Harry Potter's eleventh birthday was only about two months away, the wizarding world was once more abuzz with Harry Potter rage that had quieted a bit over 11 years. Stories in the Daily Prophet and Witch Weekly and such were all speculating Harry Potter's return to the wizarding world. Where had he been? Was he coming back? Many believed it was impossible that he couldn't know his story, but others argued there was no way he could, it would be unsafe for him, with the occasional Deatheater still wandering Knockturn Alley.

Ron didn't think about it really. He didn't believe Harry could even know that he was a wizard. If he had, he probably would've at least tried to come back.

"FREDERICK, GEORGE, RONALD AND GINEVRA WEASLEY!"

They all turned to see an angry Mrs. Weasley, red from running. Mr. Weasley, Bill, Charlie and Percy were behind her.

"Where have you been? We thought we'd lost you-"

She stopped abruptly, looking at the house. Mr. Weasley came and slung his arm around her shoulders as they looked sadly at the house.

"Molly, do you remember the last time we were in that house?"

She smiled.

"Yes. Harry had just turned one. We came over along with Remus, Peter, the Longbottoms, Hagrid, Professor Dumbledore, the Abbotts, Siriu-" She stopped, blushing. "Yes, well it was quite fun. Little Harry ran around with Ron and Neville all night. We all that they'd grow up together, become the best of friends. Harry and Ron spent the whole night trying to teach Neville how to navigate the little hovering broomstick that James had given Harry."

She smiled fondly, thinking back to that night.

**Godrick's Hollow**

**House of James, Lily and Harry Potter**

**July 31st, 1981**

_Flashback._

_It's a beautiful July night as Arthur and Molly Weasley walk up to the Potter House in Godrick's Hollow.__ The house is hidden from Muggle eyes, but is not yet protected from the eyes of Lord Voldemort, because the Order is unaware that young Harry is one of the Dark Lord's targets._

_The Potter house is aglow, and through the window many people can be seen._

_Molly__, who is __in her late 20's__and pregnant__ turns to her husband and children as they reach the front porch._

_"Now remember boys, the Potters were kind enough to let the whole family over for Harry's first birthday party, so we all need to behave. Is that clear?" She focused particularly on the 3-year-old twins, who were grinning obnoxiously._

_They all nodded, except for Ron, who was sleeping in Arthur's arms._

_Molly sighed, an__d turned to knock on the door. __She was blinded when the door __opened and loud music and laughter could be heard_

_Remus Lupin stood holding the door, a smile on his face. He was __a few years __younger than the Weasleys, __about 21, __tall with shaggy blonde hair__.His grey eyes twinkled with laughter. He looked as though he were having a genuinely good time, something rare for the man who was tired beyond his years._

_"Molly! Arthur! Come on in."_

_He stood to the side as the whole Weasley brood shuffled in. First Molly, then Arthur with Ron, followed by the twins, who __had their heads together, already plotting something. Next came Percy, who was 5, but already looking serene. He was followed by Bill and Charlie, who were 10 and 8. _

_After Remus shut the door, he greeted Arthur and took Ron so the Weasleys could relax for a bit._

_They were greeted by a laughing James Potter and his beautiful wife Lily, who were the same age as Remus. James was handsome, with dark brown eyes and black hair that still refused to lay flat__, his glasses the slightest bit askew__. His wife, on the other hand, looked serene, her green eyes shining and her long red hair hanging beautifully._

_James spoke first, taking both their hands._

_"Molly, Arthur it's been too long. I'm glad you could make it." He eyed Molly's stomach. "Hopefully little Ron will have a baby sister, huh?"_

_Molly's eyes shone with delight at the idea. "You know, it would be wonderful to have a girl. I've already picked out the name Ginevra__ for her."_

_"That's a beautiful name," Lily finally spoke up. She beckoned to the five boys standing behind Molly. "If the boys want they can go upstairs, __there's__ plenty of toys and such to play with. Bathilda's already up there reading, and she said she would watch them, the noise down here is too much for here anyway."_

_At this all five Weasley boys ran up the stairs, knocking each other over in the process. Molly sighed, making a mental note to scold them later._

_When she turned back around she saw Arthur and James sitting in the living room with their heads together, deep in discussion about the latest ministry updates on you-Know-Who._

_Lily's voice startled her. "Molly, come with me to the kitchens, we can finish the cooking." Molly nodded, excited. Cooking was definitely something she enjoyed._

_As she passed through the dining room into the kitchens, she greeted many people. _

_Alice and Frank Longbottom were seated at the magically enlarged table with the Abbotts__ and their daughter Hanna,__ and __Frank's mother, who was bouncing a smiling Neville on her lap. They were joined __by Patrick and Laura Potter, James's parents, and Lily's parents, whose name's she didn't know. She only knew that they were Muggles and looked slightly uncomfortable but happy nonetheless. Everyone at the table was laughing loudly at some funny story Frank had told while Neville's grandma shot purple sparks from her wand, making him and Hanna giggle._

_She spotted the Lovegoods, who were dancing away, their daughter Luna on__ the floor, giggling. There were also various Potter and Evans relatives that she didn't know, standing in the hallway and living room, chatting and dancing and singing._

_As she chatted with Lily, she saw more people arrive from the kitchen window. She saw Amos Diggory and his son Cedric, who ran upstairs to play with the twins. Next came an odd collection of staff members from Hogwarts. _

_Albus Dumbledore stooped so as not to hit the doorway, greeting everyone merrily. He was followed by an unusually relaxed Minerv__a McGonagall and Horace Slughorn, who favored Lily very much at school.__ They were followed by a man who couldn't ever be mistaken for someone else, being over seven feet tall. Hagrid could hardly fit in the door. He immediately sat down though, taking up an entire couch, his booming voice filling the halls._

_Just as Molly thought their couldn't be any more people, a very sour faced woman rang the doorbell, __accompanied__ by a very large man, holding an extremely chubby baby who looked to be about Harry's age. That reminded her, where exactly was Harry? It was his birthday after all. _

_Right on cue Remus came bursting through the door, followed by Sirius Black, another man their age, with a handsome face and unruly black hair much like James's. He was holding baby Harry high in air, zooming him around like a Muggle airplane. Remus was doing the same with Ron._

_Molly gasped at how much Harry had grown since she had last seen him. He had become to look even more like James (if that was possible) and his hair had grown out, sticking out wildly.__ He was giggling loudly, clearly happy with Sirius._

_Sirius approached her, dipping Harry down near her face so he could kiss her on the cheek._

_Sirius laughed loudly. "Say hello to the greatest Godson in the world! He's turning one today, and he'__s going to__ grow up to be just like his Godfather!"_

_At this Remus laughed loudly, earning a glare from Sirius. He promptly changed the subject._

_"Lily, I think your sister is here, and she's not looking so happy."_

_Sirius nodded in agreement. "__Y__eah, her husband is beginning to stare openly at Professor Dumbledore__, and it's beginning to get a little creepy."_

_Lily muttered something angry under her breath, then left to greet her sister and their family._

_As soon as she left, a short and chubby Peter Pettigrew entered the kitchen looking frazzled. He was holding Hanna and Luna in either arm, and Neville was seated dangerously atop his shoulders._

_"How come I got put on baby-duty?" He panted._

_Sirius and Remus only laughed, and __they left with Peter behind them._

_Molly smiled as she put the finishing touches on Harry's cake, one candle stuck on top._

_About an hour later the adults put all the kids upstairs (except the Dursleys, who had left as fast as they could) and sat in the living room with an excess of butterbeer and firewhiske__y, courtesy of James and Sirius. They sat and talked until 1 am when only the Weasleys, the Longbottoms, Sirius and Remus remained. As Arthur and Molly gathered the kids, James, Remus, Sirius, Frank, Alice and Lily watched Neville zooming around on Harry's new toy broomstick. She heard a crash as Neville turned too sharply and crashed into Harry, who toppled on top of Ron. Everyone in the room burst out laughing, and James picked up Harry, looking adoringly into his son's eyes._

_"I think we need a name for you three, just like the __Marauders__."_

_He looked at Sirius and Remus._

_"How about the little Marauders?" Sirius suggested._

_Remus shook his head. "Nah, it should be something original."_

_James smiled knowingly._

_End Flashback._

Mr. Weasley smiled weakly. "The three little Gryffindors, James called them."

Molly smiled sadly. Many of these people would be dead or in hiding a mere 2 months after this party. Some of them she never spoke to again.

She looked gratefully at her family, who were never targeted, unlike other Order members like the Potters and Longbottoms.

"The three little Gryffindors," she muttered sadly, as a tear rolled down her cheek.


End file.
